


Fifty shades of Rob

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, dom!Rob, sub!Matt, sub!Rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: "Unbuckle my belt Rich."





	

"So I told Jason we need to book a bigger venue because that one is waaaaay too small for the amount of people we've got-" Rob was cut off by a door slamming, followed by loud footsteps rushing up the stairs. He groaned softly, cringing when he heard the bedroom door slam with a loud bang.

  
"Robbie? You still there?" Came Matt's concerned voice over the phone. "Robbie?"

  
Rob blew his breath out with slight whine. "Matt, I gotta call you back, okay. Rich just got home and he sounds like he's in a mood."

  
He could hear Matt sigh on the other end, and then huff slightly. "Go take care of your boy. I'll wait. Not like I'm busy or anything."

  
He had to chuckle at the twinge of jealousy radiating from Matt's voice. "You jealous Mattie?" he teased, "You want to be the center of my attention?"

  
"Roooooob." That was definitely a whine. "Dont do that, I have to go back to work." There was a plead in his tone, and Rob relished in how easy it was to get Matt worked up.

  
"I have to go take care of Rich. And then I'll come take care of you." He promised.

  
"You better." Matt threatened, but added softly "Love you."

  
"Love you back." He swiped his phone off and got up from the couch. He could hear Rich pacing upstairs, yelling curses at nothing in particular. Whatever had his lover so worked up must have been pretty bad, considering it all but threw Rich's calm demeanor out the window.

  
He headed into the first floor bathroom, knowing exactly what Rich needed in these rare moments of red splattered rage. Opening one of the cabinets he selected three objects and tucked him under his arm. As he mounted the stairs he could hear his lover throw something rather heavy against a far wall, followed by the sound of breaking glass. His mother's blue violet vase no doubt. Well, that earned his ass a good smack when Rob was done with him.

  
"Rich." He kept his voice calm, but leveled his tone so it came off authoritative and firm.

  
Rich looked up where he was standing over the broken shards of glass, slightly surprised to see Rob standing in the doorway. Even more surprised to see he was carrying handcuffs, lube and anal beads. "What the fuck are you doing?" He spat, almost angry at the sight. Almost.

  
Rob was slightly taken aback by that. He expected Rich angry, but not to take it out on him, especially not when he presented as his dom. Still, he wasn't about to break form, not just yet. Their relationship was built on terms and trust, and Rob relied on Rich as his sub to voice his comfort and his limits, just as Rich relied on Rob for structure and care. So he wrinkled his nose and dropped his voice, this time it came with warning. "Excuse me?"

  
He could see the change in Rich instantly, the anger melted back, softening his features as his jaw went slack and tension eased from his shoulders. "Sorry." The lips that were yelling and cursing just minutes before now trembled and pleaded before the disposition of his dom. "Sorry about the vase."

  
"You should be." Rob hissed, narrowing his eyes. He squared his shoulders, dropping more comfortably into his role as he gestured for Rich to come towards him. Obediently his lover crept forward, but he put his hand out to gesture for him to stop a few feet away. With Rich standing in front of him Rob could see the dirt under his fingernails, the tear at the knee of his jeans, and the smell of gasoline radiating off of him. He suddenly realized he hadn't heard Rich come up from their garage when he came back. That explained his mood to a T. He allowed himself to feel a small measure of relief. Something happened to the car, that's all.

  
Once the relief washed over him he snapped back into his role. "Now strip." He demanded, narrowing his eyes once more, keeping his voice low and threatening.

  
Rich hesitated, but the glint in Rob's eye told him this was not his lover just messing around. Rob was sweet and sensitive, but he was still his dom and took his role seriously. So Rich stripped: unbuttoning his shirt so quickly his hands started to shake as he ripped it from his torso.

  
The flannel removed Rob could see the oil stains on the grey t-shirt he wore underneath. Definitely the car. He watched Rich quickly rid himself of his t-shirt before moving down to unbuckle his belt. "Set your belt on the bed."

  
Rich looked up, raising an eyebrow but complied, setting the worn brown leather on their red comforter. "Move faster." The harshness in Rob's voice was erotic enough that by the time he worked his jeans off he was already half hard. "Everything." It cracked into his ears like a whip and hs hands shook as he stripped off his boxers and raised his eyes to his dom.

  
"You know that was my mother's vase." Rich nodded meekly. "You know I hate it when you break my shit." Another nod. "And you know what the punishment is too." A wince.

  
"Unbuckle my belt, Rich." He kept his arms slack at his sides and his gaze to the wall as Rich approached him. Usually it was Rob's hands that trembled through the motions of their play, but tonight it was all Rich. his fingers shook as they worked the black leather free, and once he pulled it forth from the loops of his lover's jeans and tenatively held it out to him. Rob curled his fingers around the leather and for a moment his hand trembled as well, before he shoved Rich towards the bed. "Bend over."   
The demand earned him a whine as his lover's cock filled and rose before being trapped against the edge of the bed as he bent over, ass on full display before him. His cock throbbed painfully against the restriction of his jeans and he undid the button for a margin of relief. It still strained against the zipper but he wasn't about to undress himself just yet.

  
Taking a moment to plant his feet into position, he rubbed his thumb against the worn leather growing warm in his hand. "Count it." He hissed, before wheeling back and snapping the leather against the swell of Rich's ass.

  
"Ah. One." Rich cringed, his fingers digging into the comforter. Another stroke hit. "Two." Another. "Three." Rob picked up the pace, striking him quickly but hard against his ass and thighs. Welts rose red against Rich's soft pale skin. Around fifteen his lover let out a quiet sob, tears cascading down his cheeks even as his cock, angry and neglected starting weeping. "Eighteen." Sniff. "Nineteen." Sob. "Twenty."

  
Rob dropped his belt unto the bed beside Rich's and gentle but firm rolled his lover over. He bent forward and kissed his swollen lips, biting down softly as he ground his pelvis down. Rich whined and keened, begging for relief. "We're not done." Rob hissed into his ear, biting on the lobe.

  
He grabbed the hand cuffs from where he had set them beside the bed, and locked Rich's wrists behind his back.


End file.
